A New Dawn
by TaintedFiction1
Summary: Battling villains comes naturally to Batman, but fighting a friend? That's a different story. Harvey Dent, a friend, a confidant, a threat to Gotham. Can Batman save the white knight before his fall from grace turns him two faced?


A New Dawn  
By

Tainted Fiction

 **CHAPTER ONE**

He watched as her pearls bounced and scattered across the hard, damp ground. He screamed as the gun was pulled swiftly from the black leather jacket of a fat, stumpy man. His eyes widened as he saw that man curl his dirty, stained finger around the trigger of the gun.

\- BANG – BANG – BANG –

Time stood still. Everything stopped. All he could see was fear… fear in the face of his Mother as the life began to drain from her eyes; as her body cracked against the same hard, damp ground that her pearls had just moments ago.

\- BANG – BANG – BANG –

He turned. His Father clutched at his own chest as a crimson river pushed its way through his fingers, soaking the fibres of his blue wool jacket. In horror, he shouted out as his Father's knees gave way. Watched as his Father's once-proud body slumped to the floor, the crimson river flowing freely across that hard, damp ground, meeting the pooled ruby-red blood of his Mother. Entwining and holding each other, one last time.

He felt the weight of his grief on his shoulders, sinking him to the floor. He couldn't breathe, he knew it was his time now, but at least he would be with his parents, in another life, in another world, he didn't care – just as long as it was with them. The plump man aiming the gun at his head faltered. He was ready but the foul fingers started to shake, the gun began to rattle.

The bark of a dog cut through the night, startling the man who slowly backed away, still pointing the gun but lowering it now. He looked at the large frame, those repulsive fingers and the piercing green eyes of the villain that murdered his parents in cold blood. The man who had taken everything he held dear away from him, the man who would strike a burn in his heart, a burn that would grow and grow until it burst. Igniting a passion to beat people like him.

It was the night that changed Bruce Wayne… forever.

'NO!' – Beads of sweat trickle down from Bruce's forehead as he darts upright. He looks around. It's dark, like the alley on that dreadful night. He scrambles for the lamp by his mahogany bedside table. Light bolts into the room, his silk sheets tainted with the perspiration from his body.

Another nightmare.

Bruce peels himself off the black silk sheets of his queen-sized bed, grabs his glass, stands, and heads toward the bathroom. His feet pad across the soft carpet as he tries to shake the dark memories from his brain. Once in the bathroom he looks at himself in the mirror, studies his own face, and sees nothing but emptiness. Something missing, a space no woman seems able to fill.

He gripped the sink, worrying the glass that Sheryl-or had it been Kelly?-had left perched precariously on the ledge. He picked it up to silence its ominous tinkle before it fell and cracked on the floor.

She'd left an imprint of ruby-red lipstick on the rim, he noted with a humorless chuckle. It would be her only mark on him, on the manor-and even that would be washed away with a little Suds-n-Soap. Turning the glass in his hands, he searched his memory for the last time a woman's touch had made an imprint on him, and drew a blank.

They were all beautiful, all funny, all smart. But they slid off him like water. The brief peace they gave him slipped through his fingers and bounced on the grounds like pearls before rolling into the gutter.

Bruce turned on the tap and rinsed the oily red smudge away. Only one thing had made a mark of dark permanence on him, and he wore it like a second skin. In it, he felt purpose. With it, he brought his own justice to the streets of Gotham.

Back in the bedroom, Bruce pours himself a glass of still spring water and walks over to the window. There, he sees it: the tall pillar of light illuminating the smog of Gotham City.

He was needed. It was time for Batman.

Commissioner Jim Gordon takes a last long drag of his cigarette, his right foot tapping impatiently as he stares blankly up at the sky, waiting for the Bat.

'I don't think he's coming, Jim,' huffs a stout, hairy man as he pulls out his second cigar of the evening. He makes an O shape with his mouth and puffs lightly, feeling the smoke hit his lungs and closing his eyes as the ashy velvet glides down his throat. Harvey Bullock, a long serving detective with the GCPD, has worked with Gordon for years, and he does not like someone 'taking over' his job.

'He'll be here!' the Commissioner has a growl in his voice. He knows Harvey doesn't think much of the Bat but Gordon knows he's good for Gotham. He's the hero Gotham needs, especially with all the wackos on the loose.

'What makes you so sure? Don't you think we should stop relying on this flying idiot to come and save the day all the time? Seriously, Gordon, I…' Bullock stops in his tracks, his mouth aghast as he sees the tall dark figure standing strong by the Bat signal. His cigar falls to the floor, ash dispersing as it hits the ground.

'I didn't know I was such a burden to you, Bullock.' Batman knows Harvey isn't his biggest fan, but deep down he knows Bullock appreciates what Batman does for Gotham… even if he doesn't show it.

'Show off.' Harvey stamps out his cigar, letting the dim light flicker out. He walks over to the bat signal and switches it off in a huff. 'Best save on the electric bill, especially since the City is going to hell. I'll be back downstairs, Gordon. I've dealt with enough people in costumes today.' Harvey grunts and mutters to himself as he opens the roof top door, slamming it behind him.

'Well, now that's over: what took you so long, Batman?' Bruce can see the look of genuine curiosity in Gordon's eyes. Sometimes, he wondered if the police expected a little too much from him. But this is his City, and he will do anything to protect it.

'I apologise Commissioner, I was… caught up with something, what's the situation?' Batman stands almost motionless as he listens to Gordon tell him the story, his black cape consuming him, making him almost invisible in the dark of the night.

'There's been an accident.'

 **AN: I had a few hiccups yesterday when I first uploaded this Chapter. Edits had been made but for some reason they had clashed with the original document and therefore everything was a bit of a mess, so I deleted it, rectified the problem and it's now re-uploaded with the issues fixed. This is my first ever fanfic that Ive written! I am a HUGE fan of Batman so I thought it was only right for me to start my journey with him. I have really enjoyed writing this Chapter and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. As much as it is an iconic scene, I wanted to start with the death of Bruce's parents, with my own spin on it to lead myself into Bruce's world and his mindset.**

 **This Chapter has been Betaread by punkfiction - Make sure you check out her work!**


End file.
